Shrieker
The Shrieker is a Drudge weapon used by the Skimmers. It can fire three rounds in quick succession but must then "cool down" for a few seconds. The Shrieker fires spheres of highly unstable bio-mass that immediately explode when in contact with anything.The Conduit Site It derives its name from the fact that whenever it shoots, it emits a sound similar to a scream. It has an interesting feature: the shots fired move towards the aiming reticule. This means that the player is able to guide the spheres it shoots. In Conduit 2 its secondary mode is switching to a faster semi automatic fire, shooting all 6 orbs in quick succession and with faster travel speed. The downside of this is that the orbs cannot be manually aimed in this mode. In Conduit 2, the Shrieker can also shoot without cooldown, both in primary and alternate fire, however, it has a low rate of fire in its primary shot. Appearance The Shrieker is long and wide, with a pointed, curved tail at it's end. The front has two curved points and a shield that resembles that of a Triceratops. Reloading The player turns the Shrieker upside-down with a short jerk, dislodging the bio-mass inside, and jams in a new lump of bio-mass. Melee In Conduit 2: The user swings the gun from right to left hitting the target with the stock of the gun. Strategy *This gun could be very useful for getting enemies out behind corners. The usefulness of this is will be determined by the blast radius of the shots, how strong they are, and of course, the player's timing ability with the shots, as the bullets home the target if it is locked and you don't move the cursor. It's useful against skimmers. *In Multiplayer, the Shrieker can be found in the center of the Streets map in The Conduit's explosive set. *In Conduit 2, equiping energy based upgrades improves the damage of the explosion, while equiping explosive based upgrades protects the user from enemy explosions while increasing the splash radius of the projectile, choosing any combination of the four upgrades can determine the strategy used. *The gun has an extremely fast melee attack, because of this it is recommended to be used on a running loadout. Conduit 2 Store Description Cost: 17,000 Credits Fires volatile bio-mass that can be guided by holding the targeting beam on the target. Using the alternate function disables the the targeting beam but increases projectile speed and firing rate. Category: Energy, Explosive Conduit 2 Online Weapon Statistics Note: Weapon statistics apply differently offline. "An alien rocket launcher with a twist! Projectiles launched from this noisy weapon will continue to track the player's reticule allowing users to hit moving targets with ease!" *Clip Size - 6 Rounds *Damage - 28.0 *Splash Radius - Max range of ~3.5m *Secondary Fire - Faster firing non-seeking shot *Headshot Multiplier - 100% (none) Beneficial Suit Upgrades *Explosive Focus (Primary) *Energy Focus (Primary) *Improved Explosives (Secondary C) *Improved Energy Damage (Secondary C) Trivia *Each sphere of Bio-Mass can only shoot a total of three shots, after which the front appendages grab a new sphere from the magazine. **In The Conduit this feature could be seen in the in-game model of the gun, however this was modified for Conduit 2. In that game, the Shrieker now has one single large piece of bio mass, and it can change its color to indicate it is in alternate mode. In Split-Screen however, it has its three bio-mass spheres back. *The Shrieker had a kind of sniper mode in The Conduit, after firing the orb it was possible to use the binoculars to guide the shots with more precision. *In Conduit 2, the Shrieker has been subject to a number of balancing fixes post launch, first being considered over-powered in multiplayer, it has received two different updates to make it more even. *Like other Drudge weapons, the Shrieker seems to move by itself (like to be breathing) while the user is carrying it, possibly indicating that the weapon is alive. *Unlike any other weapon, if the player switches weapons while they have guided shots in the air, all the shots explode. This is still true once caught by an AEGIS Device. This effect does not appear offline though. References Category:Drudge weapons Category:The Conduit weapons Category:Conduit 2 weapons